Fallout: Vault 76
by PaladinMoses
Summary: Two years after the events of Fallout 3, a hidden Vault comes into play with very interesting technology... Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout. This is merely Fanfiction, something of my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout: Vault 76**

Chapter 1:

Vault 76 was finished being constructed on October 23rd, 2069; eight whole years before the Great War struck the Earth. Aside from a missing Vault Tec official from the Vault Site, it was a green light for inhabitants in case of emergency.

What caused the 'disappearance' is known only to few, the Lone Wanderer being one of the few. The Vault was described as an average old Vault in the Pentagon's files, but that was because it covered up it's Secret Experiment in the dark. Alien Technology was found near Fort Constantine sometime in 2064, and what was found was really quite amazing.

The vessel was a small... Community Ship, by the remains of it. It was largely unsalvageable, save for two strange devices exactly like the 'Storage Devices' near the Captain's Chair in Mothership Zeta. Pre-War American scientists uncovered the potential underneath the device, finding it to be a Matter Replicator (Basically an advanced version of the Sierra Madre Vending Machines)

One was kept at the Military Base, Home to Vault 76. There, it was implemented along with a single Geck and a modern Hydroponics Farm. 500 Civilians were selected, many the finest Mechanics, Diplomats, Researchers and families of current Soldiers based in Fort Constantine. It's maximum capacity was 1,000, and the 350 soldiers and 100 officers based there made adequate living space.

Technology aside, it was deemed by the US government to be one of the many actual safe Vaults for American Survival. It was kept a large secret, files in the Pentagon only barely mentioning the Vault. It was supposed to open 20 years after the Great War, and was officially sealed on October 21st, 2277; with the General breaking down near the end and engaging the security systems to kill all on site. Military Forces were largely armored in T-45 D Power Armor, though unable to access the legendary T-51 B Power Armor; with it's solid lock system.

Life inside the Vault was luxurious, and with the citizens all local to the DC Area, it was exceedingly well funded. What went wrong was it's structuring in the Fort, being built underneath the already underground Military Base. It was opened 20 years after the Great War, and the search group was ultimately sabotaged upon getting into the fort.

Though unable to retrieve the T-51 B, they had the keys to do so. Their Security Force was upgraded to a small militia, under some ACTUAL Military professionals. Sadly, the small recon team was lost forever, their more diverse yet loyal members scattered throughout the Wasteland; along with the various keys to the advanced armor.

Staff Sergeant Michael Strayer held one vital key, a civilian by the name of Mikhail Gorbachev (Dukov's ancestor) held another, Captain Daniel Smith ( Dave, of the Republic of Dave's ancestor) held the last. They split, knowing the Vault was sealed and them lost forever. The Captain was a true patriot, promising to being Democracy and bringing a bulk of the group North-East to scavenge. Staff Sergeant Strayer rallied the rest (discluding Gorbachev) to head into DC, wanting to find tech to make suitable living. Gorbachev became a wanderer, keeping his fellow Russian followers in tow as they headed into the Central DC outskirts.

The Vault was panicked, and unable to send reinforcements as the door leading outside the elevator room was blocked by concrete. They called together their ragtag cabinet, the President at the time calling a mass yellow alert. The General's mad plan worked, though twenty years late. 2297 Vault 76 was crazy, and the Soldiers there were on leave to ease the already stressed Vault. They decided to continue trying to contact any teams topside, though thick Vault Walls would ensure radio silence...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallout: Vault 76**

Chapter 2:

The Vault was panicked at first, but that scav party's only job was the retrieval of the T-51 B Power Armor. The group could be compared to a mirrored version of the Enclave. They kept Democracy alive, yet kept humanity in tact as well. They mourned their losses, recorded their names in their data bases, and was all but lucky to see their groups massacre. What left up as 50 was cut down to 35 in minutes, Sentry Bots and Turrets all focused on the door from the General's last mad stand. They took most down from replicated Flash Bangs and C4, but lost an additional 5 more on their final escape (12 with Smith, 12 with Strayer, Gorbachev and his four.). Most caught on the exterior Vault Cameras, before lost in the hail of laser and missile blasts from the robots and turrets.

Vault 76 was in a sort of "Sleep" stasis after that. They locked the doors leading to the outside, though initially doing nothing as they were stuck there anyways. Their technology allowed long-term sustainability, and the Military personnel were all diverse enough to keep a steady genetic pool for some time.

Their researchers and analysts were working on removing the rubble by the year 2242, having shifted dramatically since then from a hollow Democracy to a functional mini-Empire. American, Russian, Japanese and some Latin (from Holotapes) were languages common in the Vault at that time, and their Monarch at the time, King Dominic Moses I wished to finally see the world beyond the Vault.

It wasn't until the year 2279 that it was completed, and King Dominic was an old man by then. His son, Dominic Moses II was King of the Vault. His son, Winston Moses, was a promising Captain at the time. T-45 D Power Armor was the standard for their army, which stood 100 strong. The Vault's total population count was 438, and would've sustained no more than four or five generations before things got... Nasty.

Now, for the topside group, 25 of their fine Guard were sent above ground. They all were Power Armored, 10 had FN FAL Rifles, 5 Sniper Rifles, 5 Mini Guns and 5 Plasma Casters. Moses had a Plasma Caster, and was in charge of the Heavy Weapons regiment. Sergeant Yazzie led the Mini Gun half, but Moses was ultimately his superior.

The Group was astonished to find the place already sacked once they made a (somewhat) full perimeter check. Ironically, their Vault was sealed about one level below the locked room to the T-51 B, but was submerged underneath stone and metal. They were disheartened, but pieced enough together to see the initial Recon Team ultimately succeeded.

They pushed on, and found that a strange Cog Symbol was faded on the exterior of the Building. They noticed, prior to passing through, that many robots were disassembled and ammo caches raided. It was abandoned, even to the point of no persons frequenting the immediate area. They were pleased, and began clearing the rooms around the Vault Entrance before radioing in the situation.

The 25 returned, and King Dominic II was dumbfounded with the news. He pulled together his council, compiling news old and new, and claimed the facility uninhabitable. Captain Moses pointed out the ungodly amount of radiation outside the industrial elevator leading topside. The facility was unclaimable, but shown signs of life on the outside. The King, knowing his Vault could push on, sent a recon team of 20 of his finest Royal Guard to scout the four Directions. A team of three FN FAL Rifles, one Plasma Caster and one Sniper made up the four Squads. All four sent different directions: North, South, East and West. Captain Moses lead the team going South East. The painted Winged Cog faced there, and it seemed worthy enough.

The team originally going North was recalled, as reports there shown Heavy Radiation (from the stored Nukes) and was deemed dangerous. They were split, some sent with Captain Moses and some sent East, going with Sergeant Yazzie's own team to scout out there. The team going West, able to keep in contact with their encrypted long-range radios installed in their Power Helms, reported in days early. Moses and Yazzie were filled in, and it was said they had quite the find.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout: Vault 76**

Chapter: 3

Winston's Team made good ground, but some strange creatures shown up every now and then. A scaly, clawed, demon-looking creature was spotted roaming the Wastes by the Sniper; a woman of Russian descent named Eva Rokachev. Rokachev sent four hollow point .308 rounds into it's chest, merely angering it before Captain Moses sent 3 plasma bolts and dispatched it at 25 yards. They continued, recording the event individually on their Pip Boy 3000's as they trekked on.

The West team, led by a Sergeant Chernikov, found another Military base. From there, a mass recall of all Royal Guard forces were to come back. A force by the name of the Brotherhood of Steel were in control of a Military Installation called Raven Rock, and were very concerned with their Soldier's stories. They had Chernikov and his squad imprisoned, rambling on about the Enclave as though they knew who they were talking about.

Now, Pre-War America, they knew somewhat about the Enclave. They were conservatives, doing nothing more than sucking what little they could from the dying world around them. Fort Constantine wasn't informed of them, though West Tek records shown several organizations related to the later group invested heavily in Power Armor technology, and Energy Weaponry. They knew they were American, and that's about it.

Upon returning to Vault 76, the Royal Guard sent out were allowed to rest as a fresh team was assembled. Now, years of confinement brought some paranoia about the outside world. The new Captain selected for the parley, a man named Liu Hai, suffered from such a problem. He was too afraid, and Japanese-descent Dwellers were getting rarer every generation...

Winston was ultimately chosen, as his run in with the Deathclaw and small Raider Clans made him the most Veteran Royal Guard of the bunch. His previous team relished the down time, having fought just as hard though didn't have the Heavy Support of a deadly Plasma Caster. The team agreed upon was an officer and three additional Royal Guards as an escort. They were told their Soldiers were safe, but everything around their Home was hostile so far...

Capital Wasteland, 2279

Raven Rock

Captain Moses was a bit paranoid, having to leave his bulky Plasma Caster in the Vault in favor of the more compact FN FAL. His objective was the retrieval of their captured comrades, and gaining intel on the unknown enteties. Raven Rock was barely 'discovered' before Chernikov's team was captured, but data transmitted from Pip Boy to Pip Boy as they had some minor military-grade tech other than Power Armor.

Moses was looking at a, somewhat, ragtag door protruding out of a hill. A flagpole sported the same Insignia that was painted on the Fort, and Power Armored soldiers with Laser Weaponry were all about. Moses and his four were severely outgunned, but not an inch of ground was given up, and they walked slowly to the door as a distinguishable female voice came from a nearest Brotherhood Soldier.

"Alright, that's close enough there, Waster. All pleasantries aside, I'm here on business. Tell me, where did you and your friends here managed to get... Get MINT CONDITION Power Armor? Or the training to use it, for that matter?"

Moses held one hand up, as many rifles and Turrets were aimed at him and his four. His FN FAL was magnetically held on the back of the Power Armor, and other hand working on the release latch to his Power Helm. Once removed, his dark brown hair and eyes stood out first of all.

"It can all be explained in good time. How do WE know you won't just get information from us, then kill us and try to raid our supply? It seems like you did just THAT here..."

The Woman perked up, as what was once a lazily hung Laser Rifle became trained on their eyeslits in a matter of uttering those last words. She spoke up, a low, authoritarian voice replacing the previous skeptical one.

"So, you assholes ARE Enclave... Lyons Pride, light em u-"

"Sarah, wait!"

Another Voice rang out, though this one belonged to an obvious Male. He walked out in a set of T-51 B Power Armor, and the whole Guard knew of the Failed Quest generations ago. The Stranger's helmet was removed, a light Brown haired, blue eyed... Boy, in an Armored Vault 101 Junpsuit sauntered over to the little Mexican Stand-off.

"God damn, I swear you'd shoot ANYONE other than the Brotherhood who knows how to use Power Armor... Look at their wrists! And our 'captives' wrists. Pip Boy 3000's! God, if you didn't pull the 'Rank Card' on me, then you would've known sooner."

Lyons' Pride was subdued, the woman flabberghasted, and the Stranger (who disappeared after sharing his mind) returned with Chernikov and the rest. The Lone Wanderer simply smirked, patting Sarah's armored shoulder as he walked by.

"Sarah, years of Vault Life has taught me some things... That's definitely a Pip Boy 3000." He stated, pointing to Chernikov's left wrist. "And that 76 painted on their shoulder pauldrons... A number, like my 101... Vault Dwellers." He finished, a more serious look on his somewhat tan face as he looked from Moses to Sarah. A small silence fell over the group, as Chernikov and his Team moved near the Royal Guard.

Moses cleared his throat, which reverberated quite nicely through the Power Helm. "So, you know what we are then?" Moses asked, unlatching his own Helm to show off his Dark, Native American features which was growing rare in Vault 76.

"Well, yes and no, to answer simply... Let's just hope for the best that you're not Enclave..." He said, rubbing his stubbled chin as he began sizing up the Power Armored Captain.


	4. Author's Info

**Fallout: Vault 76**

Author's Info:

I just thought I should probably shed some light son some of the more major (and some minor) factions in the Capital Wasteland. New ones will be introduced, like Enclave Remnants and Tribals seeking Clean Water. Ahead, will be a much more detailed description of people and places.

Vault 76: Home to the "DC Empire", they are currently a newly-opened Vault looking to make a home in the Wasteland, as what was supposed to happen long ago. They aren't the "Typical" Empire type, with cruel Dynastys and Class Systems. Instead, they're a caring government with the health of the Inhabitants above all else. A large faction wish to leave, Captain Moses being the most vocal to his father of that point.

They have Alien technology implemented from before the Great War by American Scientists, which had helped the Empire greatly on their Wasteland Travels so far. Keeping it a secret for now, they express the "Experiment" for their Vault was "Military command of a Vault Tec Vault" to avoid their amazing technology.

Winston Moses: Captain in the Royal Guard, and Son of the King in Vault 76. He is ultimately the Main Character, and he and Lyons Pride will be focused on in the next Chapters (hopefully). He is a skilled Soldier, and the most Senior Officer with Wasteland experience; easily landing him the position Ambassador in the near-future, if he was more political. For now, hes2 hoping to secure a Homeland for his Vault, which had been growing too monotonous in his opinion.

The Loner Wanderer: William "Doc" Holiday (Badass, right?), the legendary Savior of the Wastes. He is a Daddy's Boy, skilled in both Science and Medicine, alongside Guns (Yes, using New Vegas Skills) and Survival. He is a Star Paladin, one under Sarah and an equal to his friend Star Paladin Cross. He is basically the Very Good Playthrough, with completing the DLC's coming after the reactivation of the Purifier (save Operation Anchorage and Broken Steel for obvious reasons). He is a beacon of hope in the desolate Wasteland, or so Three Dog says. He is a soldier of the Brotherhood, which is establishing itself as a power for good (and a swell in troops, though shortage on T-45 D Power Armor).

The East Coast Brotherhood of Steel: Still led by the aging Elder Lyons, thr Brotherhood is in a sort of 'Mini Golden Age', as far as Wasteland standards go. Purified Water, salvaged Enclave tech, and Cheap Ammo from the Pitt (and new soldiers, for the Cure's wonders on the Ex-Slaves.) were all large factors in the Brotherhood's ultimate success. Groups like the Regulators and Riley's Rangers were absorbed, while Raiders Clans and the remnants of the Slavers and Enclave Remnants were still problems to the Brotherhood. Little Lamplight was largely evacuated, a majority moving to the Citadel, some moving to Fort Independence (as The Outcasts were vacating the area, and needed Squires alongside their current 5 present) and the remaining ones taken in by the Republic of Rosie. They have amazing turn-outs from the Pitt and beyond, and it is all thanks to William Holiday. Focusing now on bringing Law to the Capital Wasteland, groups like The Regulators and Rileys Rangers were absorbed to push for that goal.

The New Enclave: Two shattering losses have rippling effects, and the Enclave has changed since 2277. They were forced to recruit outside the "Pure Genepool", as Vaults in the Region were all but lost. They have fled to the Northern Tribes, but systematically work on their Southern Tribe 'neighbors' to get attention away. Some Vertibirds survived for Enclave Control, but the bulk of them are Soldiers and Officers (Scientists often left to fend for themselves, which never goes well). They currently have many Southern Tribals who couldn't learn as their cannon fodder, while the more able are trained as Enclave Soldiers and the occasional Talon Company Merc (As the Enclave would rather have the Mercenaries join them, and are letting them fight and die for them as they recover.)

The Outcasts: The Operation Anchorage Simulator opened up more than just one set of T-51 B Power Armor, and they managed to salvage quite useful technology from 2277 to now. They've ultimately abandoned what ince held the Simulator, having since stripped the place and transported it to Fort Independence. The Lone Wanderer helped them out, with Energy Weapons to Power Armor of various makes and models. They have plans on going West again, building up resources for that exact goal.

Talon Company: They were dealt a large blow, having lost their Commander, Jabasco; alongside their benefactor: a Mr. Littlehorn based out of the Junkyard. They were scattered, some fighting at the Capital Building (which William cleansed) on various little missions, or lucky enough to survive various Brotherhood Marches on their remaining outposts. Now living in the Chaotic Fringes, they're ultimately disappearing as many leave to join the Enclave with Advanced Technology, or are killed fighting the Brotherhood and Tribals at the same time. They are openly recruiting Raiders and ex-slavers to fill thos gaps, but it's doing more harm than good...

Tribals: The Capital Wasteland is home to various "Civilised" Towns and Cities, but the Chaotic Fringes (Outside the playable map) are home to numerous Tribes and Raider Clans. Northern Tribes are the safest, with it getting worse the further South you go. Enclave Remnants/Talon Company forces are converting many Tribes, absorbing them into the Enclave rather than forcing them to convert. They have some guns and explosives, but a majority are ultimately skilled in Unarmed and Melee Combat. Like the towns in DC, some tribes are more prominent and deadly than others, while others are small and intelligent. A Tribal Empire is in the make up North, but is slow in the make with gathering New Enclave forces beginning to cause trouble up North.

Big Town: Having both been taught to defend themselves and had Robot Help (One Sentrybot, one Protectron) Big Town flourished. Some scavengers-turned-traders settled there, making it a more profitable trip to add to the Tri-Caravan Pact Roadmap. With Super Mutants growing less and less a problem, and Slavers wiped out up North, Big Town is doing well under Brotherhood protection.

Republic of Rosie: After Bill rigged the election in Rosie's favor, the old "Republic" of Dave was quickly disbanded. With things how they were, they wouldn't survive two more generations, so THEY became a force of good in the Lawless Northern Wasteland. Accepting old Talon Company Mercs (who didn't hear of the new Enclave leadership, and wanted to reform) and the larger mass of Freed Slaves from Paradise Falls, the Republic of Rosie soon had a population of around 250 (many Children from Little Lamplight). They scavenged old Trailer Parks and Hardware stores for Mobile Homes and Sheds, making up for homes and expanding on their enclosed State. Their Army is ultimately Brotherhood Soldiers, who are glad to protect Democracy daily.

Canterbury Commons: Grew to a liveable little Town, and is still home to the Tri-Caravan Pact. It is a business deal with the Lone Wanderer, their ultimate benefactor. The agreed upon Trading Map no longer allows sale to Raiders, Slavers and now the non-reclusive Enclave. Shoot on sight for all three.

Raider Clans: Having been kicked around by the Brotherhood, the Enclave, the Super Mutants, various Towns and Cities, and most recently: William Holiday, the various Raider Bands ultimately left the Central DC Wasteland in favor of the Chaotic Fringe. They have came together under the strongest Raiders (Usually ones who fled the Pitt to escape Role Reversal), who have made it law to attack Brotherhood forces attempting to stop Enclave forces from amassing once more. They're the reason why the Enclave haven't really been wiped out yet, though take heavy losses once they are focused on.

Temple of the Union (Building), Renamed New Hades (In honor of their de facto leader: Charon): Having been abandoned since Hannibal's reconstruction of the Lincoln Memorial, Various Ghouls have taken up residence in the Defensible Mini-Tower. And, with help from William and Charon, Roy Phillips and his motley crew of Ghouls moved there as well. Now a functional Community for Ghouls (and Supermutants, since Uncle Leo resides there and Fawkes stays there as well.). Charon assumed command, after being set free by the Lone Wanderer, and had to nearly kill Roy Phillips as he did so.

Super Mutants: Beaten back after the defeat of the Enclave at Adams Air Force Base, the Super Mutants' home at Vault 87 was buried in rubble after numerous Brotherhood bombing runs. Overlords became the norm, as the FEV was buried in Vault 87, and Behemoths couldn't spawn. They amassed in the DC ruins as a last stand, though numerous skimish occasionally with Brotherhood forces in the Southern Chaotic Fringes.

The Chaotic Fringe: The area outside the initial DC Wasteland, it hasn't felt the effects of the Brotherhood's lawful rule. Raider Bands, Talon Company and numerous Tribes call it home. Though the Larger Raider Clans, based out of Evergreen Mills, reclaimed some area in the Capital Wasteland, it's not a good idea in terms of survival; with Brotherhood expansion beginning to affect the Capital Wasteland. It's been much worse, but with the Slavers out of Paradise Falls no longer a problem for Northern Tribes, they've had some visions of peace for the future.


	5. Chapter 4

**Fallout: Vault 76**

Chapter 4:

 **Author's Note:** **I'd** **just like to thank everyone deeming my story worthy of reading! This is my first legit Fanfiction, and** **I'm** **glad people are reading. As you've probably noticed, it's shifting from more of an informative narrative** **to an actual story. Hope you all enjoy! And remember, reviews keep us Author's happy!**

Restored Raven Rock Bunker, Interior

"So... Fort Constantine wasn't quite abandoned, eh?" The Lone Wanderer, whose name became to be known as William Holiday, stated more than asked. Captain Moses just finished debriefing Sarah and Bill (Short for William) on their state, dodging important parts such as their Matter Replicator and Military(West Coast though, think Fallout 1 + 2) Tech. They were silent most of the time, aside from Bill's random comments on Fort Constantine.

"And finally, we are here. From all three Recon Teams sent out, Chernikov's was the one to run into the friendliest Wastelanders... Or, at least, the ones smart enough to bust guns out AFTER surrounding them... No offense, of course." Moses said, his group of now Nine Vault 76 Dwellers awaiting him in the room adjacent from the one the three were occupying.

"Heh, I guess you can say that... Tactics, something Raiders and Beasties avoid." Bill chuckled, which earned an annoyed look from Lyons cast towards him. "Anyways, your story is still pretty amazing. I've scoured the Citadel's databanks on all DC based Vaults, and it barely mentioned a Vault 76... If your King, uh... King Dominic II, would like; the Brotherhood could assist in your plight. That place was hell to scavenge, and much worse to fight through."

Captain Moses raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming across his face as he rubbed his shaved chin. "Heh... First, it's suspicion, now it's assistance. This place is pretty damned... Backwards. Barely a week..." Moses muttered, shaking his head as he laughed slightly to himself. "But, this isn't my decision. That'd be my father's, King Dominic II. I'm more of the Vault's... Ambassador, in a way."

William nodded, smiling yet understanding as he remembered a certain Encounter in Big Town years ago. "Fair enough, I suppose. Captain Moses, wasn't it? Anyways, we'll let you out of here shortly. Your weapons shall be returned on your way out. Now, seeing as this isn't THAT dire an issue, I've set up a Comm Link between Raven Rock and your PIP Boys. Just tune into Steel Comms and request a link." He nodded, and the ever-silent Sarah Lyons simply stood up as Moses did.

Sarah cleared her throat, her first words to him since the initial encounter. "Captain Moses. I'd just like to apologize for the confusion back there... The Enclave War was brutal, and stretched on much longer than we would've thought... Sure, we hold their old-new home, but there's still pockets out there. Just watch your six, and you'll do fine." She stated, giving a nod before setting off t he through the automatic door.

"Yeah... Sentinel Lyons isn't really the friendly type. But she's one helluva soldier. Enclave out here were known to take advantage of lesser tribes around here, who treat them like technological gods... Lyons Pride is here to stem one of the larger groups, a reason why Sarah told you to be vigilant. We'd give you a lift in a Vertibird, but they're doing some runs on the lesser Enclave groups down South... I guess it's a goodbye from here, Moses." William said, offering a hand as Moses' group gathered near the large, ragtag Door Frame.

"Sure was strange, William. One strange ass week... Our Comms should work topside, but King Dominic would like us to report in... It's good to know not all of Humanity was lost in the Great War... You'd be amazed the things Vault Tec imagined all thise years ago..." Moses finished, shaking the outreached hand firmly as he latched the left side of his Power Helm (hearing an audible 'hiss' and 'click').

"Don't get me started..." Bill chuckled, shaking his head slightly as the Vault 76 group chuckled dryly amongst themselves.

"Alright Guards! We're returning to Fort Constantine, back to the Vault. Rodriguez has Comms with Home-Base, and Chernikov's Team is lacking complaints, so we're all set. Two more weeks of that..." He stated, FN FAL drawn and face looking East. "Thank God for Filtered Air and the Cooling Systems..."

Vault 76, King's Court (Overseer's Office)

Captain Moses sat inside his room, having survived yet another two days hike to their Home and another Week with an Open Vault. "Open" didn't quite fit, but now new scouts were looking for possible inhabitable land. He finished a meeting with the King and his Council, and it was decided that the Empire shall stay Neutral for now. Tribals were the closest allies they had at the moment, and they traded Replicated Rad Away/Rad X for mapped out areas and edible Wild Game.

Winston finished the process of removing his T-45 D Power Armor, something done much easier with an Officer-Comissioned Mister Handy. He showered, brushed, shaved, and changed into a fresh Vault 76 Utility Jumpsuit. A flash of remembrance came back to him, of that Lone Wanderer's Jumpsuit, and decided to maybe armor a few as a side project. He was an excellent soldier, but mechanics and Repairs were his side love. He smiled to himself, the idea of only having ONE armored shoulder was pretty crazy. They obviously watched the old Mad Max Holotapes...

Hours later, he was finished eating Breakfast and the artificial lighting was growing brighter. He made his way to the Elevator, going from Floor 5- Housing (2) and Food District to Floor 9- Military Zone. The King had some of the more minor Tribes. One was named the Frag Clan (Not Raiders), a group of Pistol (10mm, 32. Revolver, 44. Magnum) and Frag Grenade weilding Tribals who were fighting Raider Clans moving into the Northern Chaotic Fringe. The other, a group named Shadow-Kin, were Deathclaw worshippers smart enough to hijack the Enclave's Deathclaw control devices. They are an anti-Enclave warrior tribe, and have been assisting the Frag Clan in fighting off newly invading Raiders. They specialize in Melee (Dual Chinese Swords, Tire Irons, Combat Knives and Sledgehammers) and Guns (Silenced 10mm Pistols, and the occasional Infiltrator from the Pitt) and sometimes an Energy Weapon taken from Enclave Raids (Laser and Plasma Pistols, Laser Rifles) (No Plasma Rifles, as many were lost to the Brotherhood and are now only for their top soldiers: Hellfire and Tesla Soldiers.)

King Dominic II was in the middle of conversation, his back to Captain Moses and the two Chiefs visibly smiling as he approached the Court room.

"-and yes, Brotherhood forces have agreed to begin trading with our Empire in the next week. If you permit it, we have enough space for both of your civilians to be moved here, and some additional support from the Royal Guard to the Chaotic Fringe... Ah, Son! Perfect timing!"

The King motioned him over to his side chair, the Overseer desk long ago removed as regime changes affected the Vault. Winston took his seat, the Chiefs nodding their respect as he took his seat.

"As I was saying, we can spare Royal Guard to assist your Warriors. And, if I'm correct, the Brotherhood has promised to send in some of their finest: Lyons Pride, to assist Captain Moses here." He turned his attention from the two elderly Chiefs to his son, who was currently adjusting his Vault Utility Jumpsuit's collar. "As you've requested, of course... I know you wish to see the Family's goal of Land Settlement, but do you not think you're pushing yourself too hard?"

"Father, King Dominic II... I am fine, I swear it. With every trek I make, more intel is gained. Every new squad I bring out, the more Royal Guard used to Topside life. Besides... I needed some better target practice other than Dummies and Targets." He smirked, again on his feet as he began browsing his PIP Boy 3000.

"Father, the Chaotic Fringe team is prepping to leave in the next four hours... Enough to fix the pneumatic-joints on my T-45 D and rewire the Plasma Caster's Microfusion Cell Chamber... I gotta go, Father." Winston looked back and gave a nod, smiling lightly before making his way to his room once again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Fallout: Vault 76**

Chapter 5:

 **Author's Info: Thanks again to everyone reading my story! I appreciate it. Just so everyone knows, I've been writing these off of my LG G3 (Phone), but no serious problems so far. I've been trying for quality and story, and have been trying at least 1,200 words+ a chapter now. Anyways, I hope you all like how this story will unfold.**

 **Northern Chaotic Fringe, Brotherhood Vertibird Landing-Pad**

With the capture of the Enclave's military base Raven Rock, many Vertibirds and their upgrade schematics were recovered for Brotherhood use. Finally, two years later, we were seeing the results: Brotherhood Aerial Assault Runs. After they decimated Raider Clans in the South, Paladins, Knights and Initiates swooped in to lay in some order as the Vertibirds moved North to resupply and redistribute their deadly power.

Captain Moses and his squad of Nine Royal Guards arrived on scene about three days later, at the combined camps of the Shadow-Kin and Frag Clan. Shadow-Kin Warriors had Deathclaw under their command, whether it was through becoming Animal Friends or the captured technology wasn't specified, but even "Wild" Deathclaw (Ones without the Enclave Mind-Control device) were among the Warriors.

Frag Clan were another story, as their Warriors were Ex-Slaves from the Pitt, Chaotic Fringe Wastelanders (who have it harder than the Capital Wastelanders, believe it or not), and a bulk of them the original Explosion-loving Tribals who used to roam the Southern Chaotic Fringe. With New Enclave forces recruiting the larger tribes and killing the ones who refused, the Frag Clan moved North in hopes of preparing them for what the Southern Chaotic Fringe Tribes endured.

Captain Moses was introduced to three Tribals: Two Shadow-Kin Tribals and one Frag Clan Tribal. The two Shaow-Kin were Male and Female, one a Deathclaw Master, the other a Melee specialist. Ka'Ruhn (Kah-Rune) was the Deathclaw Master, and she even had her own Deathclaw Gauntlets. Ka'Ruhn told him she led the Deathclaw Masters, and her Silent Associate there (With two Chinese Swords at his hips) was named Shimar, leader of their Warriors. Quiet, but something necessary with a people named Shadow-Kin.

The Frag Clan Warrior was a brute of a man, who looked like a Super Mutant with slightly more intelligence. Actually, he WAS a damn Super Mutant, by the name of Wraith. A West Coast Mutant, to be exact. He said he was once part of a town called Broken Hills, and used to help the Sheriff (Marcus) keep the peace. He traveled East, and saved a small Tribe out in the Chaotic Fringes from his Eastern Cousins (Vault 87 Super Mutants) with his deadly gun: The Bozar (Think Fallout 2). From there, he stayed and protected the town ever since, he became a legend as he was once the only Intelligent Super Mutant in the area until 2277.

Four Royal Guards accompanied Captain Moses and the 1st Gen Wraith to assist the Frag Clan on the 'Western Front'. Sergeant Yazzie was finally finished relaxing, and promised to lead the other four alongside Ka'Ruhn and Shimar on the 'Eastern Front'. Though Deathclaw Masters were to assist both Tribal Warriors (and Royal Guardsmen), their Leader was apparently wed to the Silent Shadow-Kin Warchief, and they travelled as a pair. The Larger Raider Clans (not including Evergreen Mills and it's surrounding area) were decimated in the South, and all moved north to enslave and add cannon fodder (Much like Caesar's Legion). Unable to cut up through the Capital Wasteland with the Brotherhood at large there, the Chaotic Fringes were their only options.

And finally: Lyons Pride and their Vertibird Assault Cavalry. The Brotherhood did a number on the larger Raider Clans and sent them running North for safety. The decided to move in their troopers and move out the precious 25 Vertibirds they could spare. From there, Sarah (under Bill's pressure) got her father to assign the Pride as the CO's of the newly-formed V.A.C. sector. Based out of Raven Rock, the V.A.C. could easily assist both 'Fronts' in a matter of minutes (Five for Captain Moses and the Western Front, 25 for Sergeant Yazzie and the Eastern Front.). From there, it evens the odds with their rag-tag group of Fringe Defenders.

 **Western Chaotic Fringe, Raider Clan Encampment**

Captain Moses was assisting Doc Holiday (Still baddass, right?) in keeping the Vertibird in the air, and what that meant was he was currently firing his Plasma Caster at the oncoming Raiders as it was prepped for their Group to land. The Pilot was a V.A.C. professional, and was flying out as quickly as she landed. Captain Moses' Black Power Armor (Considered unique now, as the Outcasts took all salvageable technology in both of their outposts, and decided to head West.) and his Plasma Caster made him a formidable opponent, and a rather large target. Deflecting bullets for the more rash (and foolish) Star Paladin Holiday, he blasted through the Raider Fortifications with ease as the Frag Clan began to flank them with suppressive fire and various Fraggings.

"Drive them to the Fort!" Captain Moses yelled, his (Once) pristine T-45 D Power Armor now dented and missing paint in various spots earned throughout the firefight. "They've weakened! Volley them! NOW!" He practically yelled, done reloading his degrading Plasma Caster before he opening fire on the cluster of gathered surviving Raiders (none, of course, Children or Elders; as Raiders usually killed the "Weak Links"). Frag Clansmen, the Royal Guard retinue, and Brotherhood assistance all followed as the orders were barked to them. Raiders all fell in a heap of bullet riddled, ash fallen (and rarely a goo pile) former-Pitt-Raiders from 'The Warlords' were killed to the last. Like roaches, these enemies of the past cowered in the cracks and bided time, regrowing before causing Hell once more. The Doc killed every former Pitt-Lieutenant, and didn't even flinch as he out a 10mm between each of their eyes. He wiped some smeared blood off of his Armorerd Vaultsuit's shoulder pad, walking away with Sarah Lyons and Dogmeat in tow. The Super Mutant Wraith merely sighed, taking a knee as he reloaded his empty LMG: The Bozar.

"You know, human" He stated, an intelligent voice easily understandable from his first word spoken. "It's truly been a while since I've seen a Weapon of that make... Nearly Four Decades, now. Anyways, do you see this Gun right here?" He motioned to the Deadly, Scoped Light (Emphasis on light, literally!) Machine Gun resting on one of his muscled legs. "This here is a New California Republic legend: an original Bozar Heavy Support Weapon. Heh, bought it from Vault City before their 'Republic' could get their hands on it, and brought it out here as a 'Fuck you'... Your Plasma Rifle there brings back some memories... And I'll offer you a trade: One deadly weapon for another. What'dya say?"

Captain Moses eyes the weapon carefully, and wasn't the least let down. Guns n Ammo spoke highly of it, and with only 10 in make (Pre-War, no clue how many models now) in the magazine, makes it a somewhat known Gun. His Plasma Caster was still in very good condition, despite the battle that just occurred. He rubbed the "Chin" of his Powered Helmet, and chuckled slightly to himself as the Super Mutant finished speaking.

"You know, even I know this baby here ISN'T a Plasma Rifle... This baby here is the Plasma Caster, it's bulkier, deadlier Cousin." He patted the chassis of the Energy Cannon (Come on, basically.), setting it on a bullet ridden (but useable) table near the two. "But that gun is... Damn, it's a masterpiece..." He said, to the Mutant's liking. "Alright Wraith, you have yourself a deal... And hell, once the Frag Clan is successfully added to the Empire, you'll have full access to the Vault's... Vault's Repair Benches and provided repair materials." He finished quickly, earning an odd look from Wraith as the Mutant adjusted his Lip Vices. "Mhm... Yeah, assuming I stay, that is... I've seen Vault's open before. Not a one liked Ghouls, not a one liked the Wasteland, and they especially didn't like Super Mutants. Mhmm... Maybe it was because of the Masters' Raid Missions... I... I remember very little, from THAT long ago..." He added, bringing down his makeshift 'Sunglasses' made from Welding Goggles before picking up his newly-acquired Plasma Caster with visible ease.

"And now, with THIS baby, and a larger gun-stock thanks to the Raid, The Frag Clan can finally bring war to the Talon Company!" Wraith shouted to a mass of Warriors, Royal Guard, and multiple Brotherhood V.A.C. Pilots. All let out a roar of a cheer, earning the Mutant having to raise one of his large palms up to silence the crowd. "Now, we need more allies, of course... And those are beginning to wear down as the New Enclave is having the Raider Clans AND Talon Company start to flood into the Central Zones (East and West Chaotic Fringe) and start their propaganda campaigns. Raiders terrorize the Tribals, the Enclave shows up and "Saves" them... Well, that was their tactics on their initial wave of recruitment. Now, our scouts overlooking our Southern Neighbors haven't reported in for weeks... So we assume the worst. We expect the combined forces of the Raider Clans and Talon Company, possible Enclave Light Troopers, codenamed 'Marines' by our scouts' reports..."

Captain Moses was impressed, not only by this Super Mutant's ability to formulate successful tactics, but his impressive hindsight and ability for the Frag Clan to Scout many useful locations. "So: Raiders, Talon Company and New Enclave Marines trying to knock at the gates of the newly-forming D.C. Empire... A test of time, if there ever was one. But not everything is 'Good' and 'Bad'..." To illustrate his point, he hooked up his PIP Boy to a mobile Hologram Projector Map (Stolen Enclave technology) which projected the Western Chaotic Fringe thanks to accurate Frag Clan mapping.

"A Tribe once known as the New Athenians (for love of Sword, Spear and Medium Armor) was brought under the New Enclave banner. They were around an area rich in game and clean water, but lacked guns and the like. So, once absorbed, they made terrible New Enclave Marines. Trained ruthlessly, they improved greatly but grew to resent the Imperialistic government." He let that sink in for a moment, the Enclave resorting to unintentional conquering through false promises and harsh training.

"After word spread that a new Empire was growing in the North, floods of New Enclave subordinates were sent to combat them before their awaiting 'Marines' were put into play. A small contingent of New Enclave Marines are willing to overthrow the leadership at an outlying Base and hand it over to us. In return, we offer them a new life in the Empire and a chance to fight those bastards... We'll gain a strong foot hold in the West, and be able to send Doc Holiday and the V.A.C. to the Eastern Front to help Yazzie and the Shadow-Kin. Does this sound reasonable?" He asked aloud, the present War Council of the Confederated D.C. Empire. First and foremost: The D.C. Empire, then the Brotherhood, and of course the Frag Clan. An applause and audible appraisal was heard, and Moses smiled as data finished transmitting to the local Vertibird Assault Calvary stationed outside the tattered Raider Clan Encampment...


	7. Chapter 6

**Fallout: Vault 76**

 **Chapter** **6**

Makeshift D.C. Empire Base of Operations, Conquered Raider Clan Encampment

The Empire had successfully held both futile first attempts on an attack on the Northern Chaotic Fringes. Reports on The Central Chaotic Fringe (East and West Fronts) came back positive, though small Raider Clans were still a problem. If they wanted to strike some real fear, they'd have to take control of the two New Enclave Marine training facilities; one on each Front.

Now, the Eastern Front's victory was a pretty good tale. They were already receiving assistance from the Brotherhood's V.A.C. (Half the V.A.C.'s numbers, so 13 in total), and the Shadow-Kin (Unofficially already Royal Guard), but an interesting ally came into play as well. The neighboring Republic of Rosie was already assisting a minor Northern Tribe: Chinese-descent, guerilla-tactic-loving, Wastelanders who banded together under Ghoulified Chinese Soldiers (Ones who managed to retain SOME sense of reason, at least) who managed to fix up some old Motorcycles. They don't have a name they officially go under, but like the term Venom Riders for their quick and efficient killing. They've been reclusive, only known to trade for basics and only REALLY spoke Mandarin, but have been repelling Raider Clan attempts at entering the Capital Wasteland. They're undergoing peace terms with the Empire and Republic of Rosie, but no assimilation, with a War going on.

The Republic of Rosie had been doing well, considering they were independent of Brotherhood Rule and all. Their Army had been doing well, with ex-Talon Company Mercs shaping up their recruits (alongside Bob, who'd been calmer under Rosie's leadership.). Their expansion made them officially a town in both the Capital Wasteland and Chaotic Fringes, and a heavy target for Raider Clans lucky enough to make it that far North. Their School and Army benefited somewhat(The School through an actual History, Army through experience), though Republic was was ultimately hard. When V.A.C. support thinned Raider numbers in the South-East Front, the Republic was allowed breathing room and owed the combined Forces a decent favor.

Sergeant Yazzie and the Shadow-Kin did a number on the 'Forest Marauders', a Raider Clan that came from the Dead Forests (Far to the North-West). Combined with the V.A.C., Deathclaw Masters, and Venom Riders, all attempts at Northward Expansion were nipped at the bud. Literally.

The Eastern New Enclave Base was discovered while V.A.C. Forces were giving chase to the fleeing Forest Marauders. With a Missile and Mini Nuke Barrage surprising the stationed Marines, their Anti Air Missiles managed to take four Vertibirds assisting the D.C. Empire. The New Enclave fled, unable to set Traps for oncoming Forces, and left with what they had in the Chaos.

When the dust settled, the Empire's allies managed to recover some minor valuable assets. Ammo, military rations, Aqua Pura (somehow), and some unfallen Vertibird Hangars able to do repairs on the battle-worn V.A.C. assets. Their Victory was short lived, as the Base was literally in the Middle of the Eastern-Front (Miles from Canterbury Commons) and in a (dead) wooded area. Talon Company Mercs were called in at that time, an expendable New Enclave force with more experience than their newly-formed (Or, should we say, revived) Marine Corps.

Talon Company Mercs were efficient at one thing: eliminating their assigned targets. And with a loss going to the New Enclave regime, they were sent in waves to flood the Allied Forces. The Venom Riders were out riding with the V.A.C. to scout put possible tribes to ally with, which meant no Air Support. The Deathclaw Masters had 15 in their Pack, one Mother Deathclaw under the command of none other than Ka'Ruhn. They and their Shadow-Kin brothers (Melee Weapons drawn) awaited orders, and Yazzie was feeling quite confident.

He ordered a Volley from the Royal Guard retinue and the armed Shadow-Kin on the oncoming formations of Talon Company, a combined volley of FN FAL Armor Piercing rounds and various Pistol/Shotgun slugs were fired at them until their clips were dry. From there, the Deathclaw Masters charged forward their respective Deathclaw as the Allied Armies took cover behind them and charged forward as well.

It was a decent enough tactic for a Vault Dweller turned CO, but Talon Company had fought the Brotherhood for two years before an ultimate defeat, and had a trick or two up their sleeves; Pulse Grenades. They'd been stocking up with help from the New Enclave, and Yazzie was in for a tough time.

The Royal Guard were immobilized through these tactics, and made easy prey as the smaller army was forced back. Talon Company had their Snipers positioned perfectly, and Deathclaw Masters were brought down; creating one hell of a chaos as the Deathclaw began to attach BOTH sides, with whichever Troop being closest becoming their next victim. Both sides were at a loss, and neither saw the respective other as they both fled to gather their remaining Soldiers.

The Eastern Front was redrawn with that battle, sadly in the Favor of the New Enclave and their 'Expandable Allies'. They strengthened their foothold their, and Power Armored New Enclave Troops were reported in the previously-attacked Fort. Brotherhood V.A.C. support was brought to the Western Front (With New Enclave troops moving in to secure the Western Front Fortification.) to help Captain Moses , and the Venom Riders promised to assimilate in order to help Yazzie and his fractured Shadow-Kin allies.


End file.
